Conventional cooling systems typically use phase changing refrigerants as the working fluid. The phase changing refrigerants are often compressed and, upon vaporization, absorb heat from the surrounding environment. The absorption of the heat cools the surrounding environment. A plurality of liquid refrigerant systems are hydrofluorocarbon (HFC)-based systems. The refrigerants used in HFC-based systems are greenhouse gases.
Periods in which storage of the HFC refrigerant in the HFC-based system may be necessary and can be handled using conventional methods. HFCs often have very low freezing points that reduce the probability of the freezing of the refrigerant in the system in very low temperature conditions. However, in systems that use other types of refrigerants, such as water, when the ambient temperature around the refrigerant system approaches the freezing point of the refrigerant, there is an increased probability that the refrigerant could freeze in the refrigerant system.
The freezing of the refrigerant in the system can temporarily prevent the system from cooling a space. The frozen refrigerant, if allowed to freeze and expand in various parts of the refrigerant system, can permanently damage the system. Conventional techniques to reduce the probability of refrigerant freezing typically include the use of an additive with a significantly lower freezing point than the refrigerant. However, these additives are often toxic to humans and the environment, at least partially negating the positive effects of using a non-HFC refrigerant. Further, in some systems, additives can contaminate various components of the system, causing a degradation of the operability of the system.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.